marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Midwest (Season 1)
AoS: Midwest is the first season of the show, based on the organization S.H.I.E.L.D. of Marvel Comics. Following Maria Hill and her team of agents protecting their part of S.H.I.E.L.D. in the Midwest region of the United States. The series shows the team looking for a secret organization that is turning people into reptiles and releasing Kaijus right after the raid of the Chicago's Mayor. It is a part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and acknowledges the franchises within it. The season was produced by ABC Studios, Marvel Television Cruise/Wagner and Kevin Feige. The show runners are Kevin Feige, Paula Wagner and Joss Wheadon. Coubie Smulders reprises her role as Maria Hill from the films and comics, and is joined by Brock Lesnar, Roshon Fegan, Pevita Pierce, Randy Brown, and Veronica Macedo. After success from the original show Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., ABC went further to make the show to focus on the other big section of S.H.I.E.L.D. Shooting took place right after Marvel's: The Avengers in July 2012 and the series was released in March 2013. The main setting was Chicago, in a secret underground base in the border with Milwaukee, designed by the CGI company BaseFX. Some of the beginning episodes crossed over with Ivon and then went further from its original storyline. The season aired on ABC from March 8, 2013 to May 17, 2013 for over 13 episodes. It's pilot wasn't the first episode with the storyline, but introduced the characters stories. Either way, it was watched by 14.8 million people. Episodes One Shot The Aos: Midwest One Shot, was an ad that took place in May 17, 2013 acting as a credit scene for the show. Production Development In February 2012, Kevin Feigi announced a S.H.I.E.L.D. movie based on S.H.I.E.L.D. organization, but ended up going to be made as two separate shows Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Midwest. Cast * Cobie Smolders as Mariah Hill: A high-ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who works as a director in the North U.S. Department of S.H.I.E.L.D. Who moves from the mobile Helicarrier to her starter base in Milwaukee, joining a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. * Brock Lesnar as Davis McCoy: A S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent who is hired from the military straight into S.H.I.E.L.D. and is the supervising officer for Ivon and Rodriguez. * Roshon Fegan as Ivon/Marvyn Dunn: An Asgardian Eternal who comes to Earth, discovers his powers and vows to protect those who need to be protected by evil threats. Is persuaded to join S.H.I.E.L.D. by then FWB. * Pevita Pearce as Mirian Lang: A skilled S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent who was trained by Natasha Romanoff in her youth and ended up joining S.H.I.E.L.D. in her young age. * Randy Brown as Agent Steele: A powered agent with high martial arts skills, invulnerable and super strength powerful. He is the supervising officer for Agent Siegfried and Mirian. * Veronica Macedo as Kayla Rodriguez: A skilled gun and martial arts agent taught by herself, who fled from her abusive father who caused the death of her mother and younger-sister. Recruited at a young age as well. * Pearl Thusi as Sharon Siegfried: A S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent recruited into Hill's team straight from the academy as a skilled intern-nurse for the medic in Hill's team. * Sean Harris as Dr. Alison Weber: A secret scientist that has plans to take over the city and destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. from the core. His plan fails after launching the reptilian crisis and making the Kaiju. * Wes Bentley as Ravering: A criminal who was present from the Raid of Chicago's Mayor. Equipped with a carbon-titanium skeleton with an amour ready to slash. Escaped from S.H.I.E.L.D. by an unknown source. The season also includes guest actors: Clark Gregg, Ben Wishaw and Reed Diamond. Release The season premiered on ABC on March 8, 2013 and March 15 on CTV. It also aired in Channel 4 on October 11, 2013 and also on TV2 in Australia. It was released on Blue Ray DVD, on December 27, 2013; featuring all deleted scenes, bloopers, and a special, Marvel Studios: Assembling a Universe along with Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, One Shots, and future movie trailers. The next year on March, 2014 the show aired on Nextflix and Hulu. Category:TV Shows Category:SHIELD Category:Earth-199999 Category:Created by Ivongodofelements Category:Unfinished